The tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya
by kurenohikari
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya did not know why did he accept to be set up, again, by his best friend Kise. Yes, he had out of the dating game for a while but it wasn't as if he had never been with someone before. He had a tremendous list of ex-lovers. What he wanted right now was to be on his own and dedicate himself to his studies... or at least that was the plan until he saw Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

_Why did I ever let Kise-kun convince me into this… again?_ I sighed internally.

This was my fifth blind date already. It wasn't as if I were a virgin or had never dated in my life before. Yeah lately I've been a bit dry and keeping to college only, but no need for him to match me up with someone.

Though I believe it's mostly out of guilt. Kise-kun has the bad habit of falling for my boyfriends.

Thinking back about my old relationships, my love life has been quite memorable really.

It all began on my first year of middle school when my childhood friend and I started feeling weird around each other, nervous whenever our hands accidentally touched or blushing when our eyes met. We never said anything, we didn't want our friendship to be ruined by unrequited feelings.

It was only when I met Kise-kun on my second year that things really became to change. I was in charge of Kise-kun when he entered the basketball team. At first he looked down on me but after playing with me he began to admire me… and when I mean admire he began to follow everywhere and flirt with me whenever he could!

Let's just say that Ogiwara did not like that at all.

He was so jealous that he did not stop to think it twice before kissing me in front of Kise-kun, making his claim clear. That day I won a boyfriend and a best friend- the thing is that even though Kise-kun admired me he did not like me like _that_. I was more a role model to him that anything else. And even tough, he can be annoying as hell sometimes, he is always there for me. And I have to admit that I really like being admired so much by someone after normally being invisible.

Shige was my first friend, my first crush, my first kiss, my first date, my first love, my first relationship and my first time. I gave him all my first times and I do not regret it… that's why when he moved all the way to Hokkaido that made it so hard. I loved him too much to tie him to me with hopes of seeing each other during summers and with the hopes of going to the same university. I wanted for him to live his life the fullest, so I let him go. Not because I did not love him, but _because_ I did.

I still kept in contact with him, he still was my best friend and ex-teammate. We- Kise-kun, Shige and I- always met during summer and now we go to the same university, we even are roommates in the same department. I thought that we would feel hurt or jealous when the other started ro date someone else, but none of that happened. Our friendship was not ruined by getting into a relationship, instead we were rewarded with beautiful memories.

My second relationship almost ruined another friendship for me… I really like making things harder for myself, don't I.

Kaijo scouted Kise-kun and myself, the Copycat and Phantom of Teiko. But they also recruited the Ace of Touo: Aomine Daiki.

Shige and I met Aomine-kun during the Inter High in our first year. We won that competition, though only by a but and because we had a strong team play that Touo did not have. Aomine-kun was a beast, a predator panther that could not be stopped. We won the Winter Cup that year too and Nationals was a breeze, as we did not have Touo as competition. He was a great person and someone I admired deeply. Playing basketball against him was so much fun.

Though, things started to go south when he woke up his potential during our second year in middle school. It hurt seeing his smile vanish slowly the longer he played basketball. He kept respecting my team, as we were the only ones that gave him some challenge and did not give up. But his pride grew as big as his head. He began saying things as: "The only one who can beat me is me".

I wanted to see him smile again, I wanted him to enjoy basketball again. Maybe I should have notice that it was then that I started feeling something for the bluenette. Bad thing that I was not the only one, Kise-kun was also head over heels for him. I will never forget how he stepped away to let me be happy.

We only managed to win against him on the Winter Cup in our third year of middle school, and only because Kise-kun and Shige entered the zone. Unluckily I did not know if beating him worked or it did not.

I only did when Kise-kun and I entered our class in high school and Aomine-kun received me with a big smile and a happy: "Tetsu!"

We started dating right away, for three years. As much as I loved Shige, I am big enough to admit that Aomine-kun was and still is the love of my life.

His rough play during sex, his animalistic possessiveness, his handsome figure, his formless and free play, his bright smile, how he always seems ro sense whenever I'm close… the tears I shed after we had to break up when he left for the U.S for him to fulfil his dream to be a basketball player. Nowadays The Bulls are proud to have him as their Ace.

My third relationship did not start in the most traditional way. Maybe I should have foreseen that things would not end right.

Kise-kun, Shige and I had just moved into our own department and gotten used to our practise schedules, we were starters as you can guess. The basketball team had invited us to a party and we had assisted. I am not proud to admit that

I got drunk that night, I had to find a way to stop thinking about Aomine-kun for a second. The next day I woke up in an unknown place and my phone being spammed by my worried sick roommates.

Strangely my one night stand did not make things weird, if anything he treated me normally and even made me breakfast- he was a great cook! It was my first night stand but it did not feel disgusted by myself or anything. The ideal situation was to forget about that man and never see him again… but things don't always go the way you want them too.

Kagami Taiga, ended up being the other star our university's basketball team recruited- the Ace of the team. I had never had such an awkward practice before in my entire life. After it, he invited me for coffee and that's how we started dating.

We called it dating but we were more like friends with benefits if anything. We hang out like friends usually do, we were affectionate like siblings, but the only difference was that whenever one of the two felt lonely we had sex to comfort the other.

We were trying to fill an emptiness inside the other. We were the rebound guy of the other. I tried to forget about Aomine-kun with Kagami-kun, while Kagami-kun tried to forget about how much he missed the States and his life there with me. It wasn't the mist conventional relationship but we lasted a year.

Maybe that's why I tried to cry myself to sleep when Kagami-kun left me for Kise-kun, cause it was suppose to hurt, I could not shed a single tear.

Poor Kise-kun, he was so scared about me hating me and felt so guilty about "stealing" my man. It took me a while before convincing him that I was fine and he could be happy for once and not be afraid of hurting me.

On my second year in college I focused myself on my studies and work, though whenever things got stressful I met with someone… well, to find relief. Which lead me to my only two one night stands that never lead to anything but a night of passion. Both men that I hates but felt attracted to as well: Haizaki-san and Gold-san. I kind of needed some rough treatment at the time.

Though it did not sit well with my friends.

They are overprotective like that. They forbade me from having another one night stand, scolding me that I was being reckless and stupid. That I was lucky with Kagami-kun but the others won't be so nice, point and case Haizaki-san and Gold-san.

It wasn't as if I was drunk like with Kagami-kun. Yes, they were rough but did not mean that they forced me into something I did not want. And it wasn't as if I went out looking for someone to sleep with. It was something of the moment. Something that only happens three times, and one of this times ended up with a relationship.

But still these situations lead Kise-kun to organize me into various blind dates throughout my third year he set me up with different people. Four of those blind dates lead to nothing, if anything I ended up playing Cupid and matching them up with each other. Midorima-kun and Takao-kun made such a good couple, as Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun.

It might have not been the outcome that Kise-kun desired but it did help with the stress, which meant I did not have to find relief somewhere else.

On my fifth try it worked. Mayuzumi-kun had the same taste as me, like my dog, put school before his relationship- which meant that I felt less pressure into the relationship- but the problem fell on the fact that we were too similar. We were simply together because we wanted to be with someone.

When one day Shige came home, complaining about breaking up with _another_ girlfriend, I found a way out of my relationship- by getting them together. I was Shige's longest relationship, and Mayuzumi-kun was similar enough to attract him but different enough so he won't feel like ha was dating me all over again. And as I mentioned before, Mayuzumi-kun has the same taste like me.

As planned, they fit perfectly together. I had such a good eye with couples that I decided to change my decision on specializing in children psychology to couple and family counselling. But for that I still had a while year of studying.

A year of college that I planning on dedicating myself to concentrate on my studies. I had enough on my plate with skipping a year of college, having to prepare my thesis and working at the psychology area of the Midorima Hospital, for dating. But Kise-kun thinks that two years without a stable relationship was enough and had to set me up... _again_.

Does he not see that he is not a good match maker? That I am alright on my own as I am. That I do not need a date...

"Kuroko-san?" Someone called me, snapping me out of my memories.

"Yes?" I replied, before looking up and freezing.

Right there stood the most handsome man I've ever seen in my entire life. Yes, Aomine is drop dead handsome but he more the roguish kind of beauty. The one that gives out the bad boy aura. His height, behaviour and talent imposes to people to pay attention to him.

This man, on the other hand, simply by entering a room imposes you to look at him and demands respect. He is my height, a bit taller, has bright red hair styled back, wearing a very elegant and expensive suit. But what enchanted me were his eyes, those two red rubies that held hidden within so much. Such a mysterious man that had me desiring to know more.

This is the first time that a man had such an effect on me.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou, I will be your date tonight" he presented himself... and **_fuck_** what a voice.

 _Thank you Kise-kun! **Thank you...**_


	2. Sequel and pre-sequels!

**Published pre-sequels of The Tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya** **:**

Kuroko the Matchmaker.

My nights on the Dark Side.

 **Published sequel of The Tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya** **:**

The Red Emperor.

 **Chronographic timeline:**

1) My nights on the Dark Side.

2) Kuroko the Matchmaker.

3) The Tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya.

4) The Red Emperor


End file.
